Fountain Of Youth
by GreatlyDefendedDalek
Summary: Off on another adventure The Doctor, Rose, and Jack find themselves on a planet known for its mythical stories. When the three of them find a lake that resembles the one called the Fountain of Youth, Jack and Rose go for a little swim. They don't seem affected until the very next day..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Story**

**Authors**** Note: **This my first published fanfiction. Be kind and helpful. Because I don't really know what I am doing. All I do know is taking what I know about being around toddlers and watching doctor who putting them together and bam we got a fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own doctor who.

* * *

The water was calm, resilient. This lake was named the Fountain of Youth with a story behind it. An elderly couple lived by far off to the mountains on the planet Oplian. The old man named Sonah watched on as his wife, Leo, was ill with old age. Holding her hand beside her as she lied in their bed, Sonah smiled when she looked over at him.

She smiled back and whispered, "This is it."

Sonah frowned and nodded silently.

She stared up at the ceiling of their small cabin.

Thoughts were flowing Sonah's mind, but one kept speaking up constantly. _"The fountain of youth they called it,"_ the voice was his father's, _"One dip into it and you become young again. But stay in it for too long you become immortal forever."_ He looked upon Leo, he didn't want her immortal but for her to be young again. For them to be young again. Live again. He squeezed her hand. _"It is said to be far west towards the fields under the hills,"_ his father's voice spoke, _"Touched by no man or animal."_ Sonah's eyes shined with tears, he won't do it. He won't do that to her.

Sonah looked up as Leo gasped.

"Are you alright my love," Leo asked holding her hand tight with both of his.

Leo looked at him with a smile, "Can you bring me a glass of water darling?"

Sonah nodded and kissed her forehead before leaving to their sink. Cup in hand and water flowing from the faucet Sonah's emotions got to him. Tears went down his soft cheeks. He gritted his teeth. Furious sorrow washed over him. "I'll get you more than water, love," Sonah whispered. He turned his head to see Leo's figure in bed, "I'll give you youth." With that he went swiftly out the door grabbing his coat on the way out.

It was becoming night quickly for Sonah. As he dashed down towards the western hills on his Cibine, a four legged ostrich as big as a horse, he thought of time. Time would have to be on his side. For him to make it to the Fountain of Youth, if it's even there, and to make it back in time for his wife. He kicked into his Cibine's side, making it screech as it almost flew. How far west would this Fountain of Youth be? Is it even real?

As night came the three moons of Oplian rose. They looked down on Sonah, somehow mocking him and the time that was ticking by. Sonah's heart pounded, making his old bones ache. His head started to hurt and burn. Tears filled his eyes. They slide down his cheeks and dropped off into the wind. His grip was losing hold. Sonah thought he was going to fall but not before his Cibine slowly came to a stop.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He looked around his Cibine's head. Reflecting the moons was a dark lake. No color to it only the darkness of the night. Sonah carefully got off his Cibine, his bones paining for him to take a break. He walked to the lake. As he got closer he thought he heard singing. It was gone by the time he reached the edge of the lake. His eyes reflected the lake.

He crouched down, groaning as his knees numbed. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a jar. He put the open jar into the lake and scooped up some of the lake's water. Water touched some of his fingers.

He pulled back the jar, "Is this even going to work?"

He brought out the lid and twisted it onto the jar. He had faith that this would work. It has to work. He heard a noise. Fear swallowed him. Another noise similar to the first came again. Bishops, large wild dogs, who he forgot about. They hunted at night.

He turned around but didn't get the chance to see them. His Cibine ran into him, knocking him into the lake. He fell down into the lake, deep enough for him to drown. He hit the bottom. His head hit the floor and he was knocked out. In the night his Cibine ran away as Bishops ran after it. Sonah laid at the bottom of the lake. On the surface his last air bubble popped.

Waking up in a field was strange to the young man. His bones did not ache as he stood up. He felt his clothes that were soaked. He tried to remember what happened. The two suns stared down on him. He looked all around until he saw his hands. He lifted them both in front of him. They were young like as if he was twenty. Was he twenty? He looked up into the sky and squinted his eyes in thought.

"Hey," called out a voice.

The young man turned his head to see two figures, a large one and smaller one. "You stay right there," yelled the larger started coming towards him. The young man watched as the figures became clearer.

One was a scruffy haired man in suit, and the other a small girl in sun dress. "Are you alright," the man asked. "Yeah," the young man nodded. "You're soaked," the girl giggled. The scruffy haired man gave the girl a smile before looking back at the young man, "Do you need help?" The young man looked back to the suns, blinking at the light, "I don't know who I am." The man and girl frowned. As the man helped the younger man back to his home far off to the mountains laid a cabin.

In the cabin held two mourning men. One men was covering the old woman's body with a sheet. "Where's Sonah," the other man asked. The man closed his eyes, "Knowing father, he went out to get mother something." "He doesn't know," the other man said sadly. The men both looked at the now covered body. "No."

* * *

Rose looked at The Doctor with her mouth gaping open, "Well that was sad." The Doctor was still watching the screen as credits rolled. The lights turned on. The room of people started to leave, some sadden and others not bothered. Rose and The Doctor stayed in their seats on the wooden benches. Rose letting it settle in. The Doctor thinking. They sat quietly for a few minutes before Rose stood up.

She let go of The Doctor's hand which she held during the part of Sonah's drowning. She looked at The Doctor, "You alright?"

The Doctor didn't answer right away. He stood up and smiled at her, "Course."

She smiled back then frowned, "Was that the real story?"

"Some think it's the real deal," The Doctor told her," Other think it's fake. It's all about what you believe in."

Rose looked down and licked her lips in thought, "Guess so."

"Let's go and find the captain I have a feeling he's causing trouble," The Doctor started out of the room.

Rose followed, "He's not the only one who always gets in trouble you know."

As they walked out of the room a young man walked in and took a seat. It was his favorite part of the museum tour. He liked coming to the Mythical Museum of Oplian. He gets to see everything about his home planet. This part, the story about the Fountain of Youth, it reminded him of something. If only he knew what. A few more people came in before the short film started. The young man relaxed and smiled as the beginning started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Believing**

**Authors Note: **Short chapter before they go swimming. Thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own doctor who.

* * *

In the fields where wild flowers grew walked three friends. Two who were talking to each other and the other watching on. "We don't know what happens if you take a dip into the water," Rose said, looking at Jack with eyebrows furrowed, "But if you stay in for too long you turn immortal."

"Immortal, huh," Jack thought about being immortal, "Doesn't sound fun."

"Tell me about it," The Doctor scoffed.

Rose glanced over at him before looking back at Jack.

Jack looked at her and smiled, "To be young again though, I'm not saying I am bad looking now but when I was about your age I was one with the men and ladies." Rose smiled, "I'm pretty sure you still are now." Jack grinned. The Doctor frowned, "Oh don't make his ego any bigger." Jack grinned back at The Doctor. The Doctor tried not to roll his eyes.

Jack looked back at Rose, "How about we go find the Fountain of Youth?" Before Rose could say anything The Doctor interrupted, "Oh no, we are doing no such thing." "Why not," Rose looked at him. The Doctor had his arms crossed on his chest and shook his head, "It's not real."

"Then what's the worry," Jack looked at him. The Doctor moved between Rose and Jack as they kept walking, "There's no point going on a wild goose chase." Rose squinted her eyes at The Doctor with eyebrows raised. The Doctor looked at her, "What?"

"Are you afraid if we do find it that we might take a dip in it," Rose smirked, "Then you'll be taking care of teens."

"I am already taking care of you," The Doctor said.

Rose raised her eyebrows. Her smile tight as she spoke, "And I'm taking care of an old man."

"Who? Me," The Doctor looked at her with disbelief on his face, "I can take care of myself, thank very much." "Sure," Rose stretched out the word. The Doctor frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?" Rose hummed, "I don't know, this morning you couldn't put on your boots right." "I keep telling you," The Doctor sighed, "All my boots were all left ones. That was not my fault." Jack was looking forward, suppressing a grin. "When you went shopping for new ones you didn't even get the right size," Rose frowned. "The tardis usually gets me my shoes," The Doctor argued, not telling Rose about his regeneration. Rose argued back, "Who bought you new ones?" The Doctor looked away, holding in his pout. Rose nodded, made her point.

The Doctor looked over Rose's head towards the hills. He thought he heard something, like singing. He dismissed it until he saw Rose and Jack. They were looking over there as well. "It is said to be far west towards the fields under the hills," The Doctor thoughtlessly remembered out loud. "What," Jack questioned.

"The Fountain of Youth," Rose said then looked up at The Doctor, "Do still think it's not real?"

"Rose," The Doctor started, "There can't possibly be a lake that makes you younger. The museum we went to is called the mythical museum not the real museum. It's like believing in the tooth fairy." Jack faked a gasp. Rose and The Doctor looked at him. "The tooth fairy isn't real," he asked in a high pitched voice of shock. Rose smiled and shook her head.

The Doctor looked back towards the hills, "Do you believe in unicorns?"

"Well no," Rose said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you believe in them if you saw one on the telly," he asked as he looked down at her.

"No," she shook her head a little, "So?"

"Seeing is believing, Rose," The Doctor told her, "But believing is having faith in something."

Rose frowned a bit, "What do you have faith in, Doctor?" He looked at her. She looked back. Comfortable silence fell over them. Rose gave him a wry smile. The Doctor smiled back. Jack watched them before he walked towards the hills, "Let's go investigate then!" The Doctor sighed and followed, "We are not doing this!" Rose grinned and went after them, "Looks like we are!"

As they went to the hills where the fields stood a young man that was at the museum watched them from his home by the fields they left. He's never heard singing over there. There are no fields under the hills. There's nothing. Should he follow the three? "Kilo," called a voice. The young man called behind him, "Coming, father!" He looked back to the three travelers. They were already far on the hills about to go over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A Swim**

**Author's Note: **Next chapter is the lake's affects on Jack and Rose.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own doctor who.

* * *

"It's just a lake," The Doctor said.

"Does look like it," Jack said with tiny disappointment in his voice.

Rose nodded, "Yup."

The three friends stood and the edge of a lake. It was clear with no sign of aquatic life. The wind created small waves in the lake that brushed up on the grassy edge. The Doctor crouched down and took out his sonic screwdriver, "Let's make sure it is normal."

The Doctor was scanning the water in front of him, "making sure" the lake isn't dangerous. Rose was chewing on her bottom lip. She glanced over at Jack who was already stripping off his clothes. She smiled, her front teeth holding down her bottom lip. Jack was pulling off his pants by The Doctor was done.

The Doctor looked at the now Jack with only heart boxers on. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Jack grinned, "Now, Doc, I'd have to buy you a drink first remember?"

The Doctor nodded, "Awe. That is correct."

Rose giggled.

"The water's fine nothing wrong with it or anything mystical happening with it," The Doctor crossed his arms. "Rose," Jack looked at her, "Care for a swim?" Rose started peeling off her jacket, "Won't be too bad." She looked over at The Doctor and raised an eyebrow in question, "You swimming too?" He shook his head. Rose shrugged as she started taking off her shirt. The Doctor saw her stomach before she pulled down her undershirt. He tried not to stare at her white see through undershirt that showed her lacy pink bra. He looked the other way at Jack who was backing up.

He raised his eyebrows as Jack ran past him. Jack yelled, "Cannonball!" Before jumping into the lake. He made a huge splash, getting The Doctor a bit wet. The Doctor scowled at Jack when he resurfaced. Jack grinned innocently, "Sorry."

Rose was done undressing and stood in her underwear and undershirt. The Doctor glanced over and noticed how cleaned shaved she was. He looked away just before she glanced over him. She smiled and jumped into the water. Jack laughed as he was splashed with water.

Rose popped out of the water, her hair sticking to her face. She swiped it aside. She then looked at The Doctor and grinned, "Come on Doctor the water's great!"

The Doctor shook his head as he walked away, finding a spot to sit.

"Afraid we might see something," Jack said as he ruffled his wet hair.

The Doctor took a sit on the grass and sat with legs crisscrossed, "Ha."

Jack grinned before going underwater.

Rose swam around. The water was deep, she wondered how far it was down. She could see for herself.

The Doctor watched as Rose went under, her legs being the last to go with her. The Doctor was in thought but he didn't want to think much. He looked up at the two suns before deciding to pull out his book of Oliver Twist. As he read it in the back of his mind he was counting how long Rose was underwater.

Jack was the first to pop back up. The Doctor looked up at him. Jack looked exhausted. He yawned and swam to the edge. Still counting past two minutes The Doctor worried. He stood up and pocketed his book. He watched the water. No air bubbles were coming up.

"Jack," The Doctor said. He looked at Jack who was watching the sky hazily. Jack glanced over at him and yawned, "Hm?" "Did you see Rose down there," The Doctor asked. Jack merely shrugged, "Too dark to see." The Doctor stared at the water, passing the three minute mark.

He started stripping off his jacket but then bubbles appeared on the surface of the lake. He watched as Rose resurfaced. She seemed lost for a second before seeing The Doctor. She smiled up at him, "Hello." "Hello," he smiled back. She then yawned and swam to where Jack was. She started getting up out the water, pain crossed her face as she pulled herself out. She stood there, dripping. The Doctor, already having his jacket slightly off, took it and put it around her shoulders. She smiled at him, "Thanks." He nodded, "I'm going to get the tardis and bring her here." Rose nodded and took a seat on the ground.

The Doctor watched her before leaving. Jack climbed out of the water and crawled next to Rose. Rose smiled at him and he smiled back. She closed her eyes and yawned. Jack laid his head on Rose's thigh. She wasn't bothered. He closed his eyes. The two suns were shining down on them, making them comfortably warm.

The wind picked up and a small flower fell into the lake. It was engulfed by the water being dragged into it. By the time The Doctor parked the tardis and came out Jack and Rose were asleep. The Doctor didn't want to wake Rose. He shook Jack who woke up. Jack rubbed his eyes and nodded. He picked up his clothes and Rose's. Rose was completely dried off from sitting out in the sun. The Doctor carefully picked her up and cradled her. His left hand touching the bare skin of her legs. The Doctor couldn't help but feel the warmth of her body. He turned around and took her into the tardis, the doors shutting behind him.

With the tardis dematerializing the lake became calm. The suns were setting. The lake became darker like the night. A seed popped up out of the water, floating against the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Catching**

**Author's Note: **Yay! Wee little Jack and Rose! Hope you guys enjoy them, I surely do. And happy St Patrick's Day!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own doctor who.

* * *

The tardis floated inside the time vortex and inside the tardis was The Doctor. The Doctor was tinkering with the console, holding wires in his left hand and his sonic screwdriver in the other. He started fixing and taking apart the wires. He was putting together a red and blue wire when he heard someone running. He looked around. He was alone. He went back to putting the wires together when he heard running again.

He stood up from his spot and furrowed his eyebrows. _Rose could be up or Jack_, The Doctor thought, _why would they be running?_ He raised his eyebrows, _they could be running from something. _He frowned and went off to the corridors. _Something could have got into my tardis_, The Doctor thought as he ran towards Rose's room, _but_ _nothing can get through the tardis doors._

As he got closer to Rose's room, he heard a child's laughter.

"A child," he thought out loud.

He got to Rose's room and the door was open. "Rose," he walked in. The lights were on. Her bed was empty, missing her blanket. Giggling came from behind him.

The Doctor spun around. Behind him wearing only a fluffy blanket was a little girl. She couldn't have been younger than three. She had short blonde hair and her eyes shone a dark brown. She giggled at The Doctor and said, "Can't catch me!" Then she ran off, dragging the blanket with her. The Doctor looked around the door way where the girl went. "It can't be," he said as he started going after the little girl but before he could he heard another giggle behind him. He turned around and raised his eyebrows. Standing there was a naked boy who was probably a year older than the girl. He had short black hair and was grinning. The Doctor watched the boy as he screamed, "Can't get me!" Before running the other way. "It just can't be," The Doctor mumbled. But putting two and two together… He then went after the boy.

* * *

The only thing faster than The Doctor were kids. Every time The Doctor got close to one they sped up and he lost them. He had to think of a plan to capture them. What do kids like? He smiled at himself and went to the kitchen. Right when he walked in there was candy on the table. He nodded his thanks to the tardis and went to the doorway. He called out, "Rose! Jack! Do you want some candy?"

Soon he heard two excited answers and running.

He moved back into the kitchen and sat at the table. The first one to run in was Jack. He ran to the table and grabbed a piece of candy off the table. He tried opening it but failed. He raised it to The Doctor, "Open! Open!" The Doctor frowned, "First sit at the table and I'll open it for you." Jack glared at him before taking a seat at the table. The Doctor opened the treat and gave it to Jack. Jack took it happily and started eating it.

Rose ran in just then, the blanket still wrapped around her. She went to the table. She glanced at The Doctor, hesitating before grabbing a candy. Her face twisted with frustration as she tried to open in. Rose glanced at The Doctor again. She pouted and handed him her candy. He opened it for her, "Sit." Rose took a seat, her blanket dragging on the ground. The Doctor handed back her candy and she took it. She ate silently.

The Doctor watched them. "Rose, Jack," he said. They both looked up. He sighed and rubbed his face. He thought up a plan. First get them clothed. Scan them in the infirmary, find out what caused this. See if there is anything to fix this. Then- "Doctor."

He looked up at Rose. "Yes," he raised an eyebrow. "What happened to us," she asked. The Doctor raised both his eyebrows in surprise, they were aware. Jack looked at him and was frowning, "Can you fix us?" Rose and Jack were looking worried. The Doctor smiled, "Of course I will fix you and get you back to normal. I am The Doctor, someone who makes people better."

Rose looked down. The Doctor looked at her and asked, "What's wrong Rose?"

Jack crossed his arms, "Rose wants a checkup so she can get a lollipop."

The Doctor laughed, "Now Rose."

Rose looked up with sad eyes. "Um," The Doctor swallowed down his words and smiled, "I'll give you a lollipop after we get you both dressed." She smiled, "Okay." The Doctor stood up. The little ones watched him. "Let's go get you both dressed," he said. Rose reached for him with both hands grabbing at the air. The Doctor wondered what she wanted. "Up," she whined. "Oh," The Doctor grabbed her, wrapping the blanket more on her. He held her and she put her head against his chest. Jack got up from his chair and looked at The Doctor. He looked at him with worry in his eyes, "You'll help us?" "It's a promise," The Doctor replied. Jack nodded. They started walking into the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Forgot**

**Author's Note: **A bit late on posting this chapter but I had only a few hours of sleep yesterday. Hope you guys enjoy the little ones!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own doctor who.

* * *

Swinging her legs back and forth, Rose had a look around the checkup room. It wasn't like any checkup room she's been in. She was gently rolling her lollipop across her tongue. She isn't scared of doctors or was she scared of The Doctor. He was nice enough to let her pick out her own clothing in that huge closet of his. He even promised he would fix her and Jack. She looked over at Jack who was sucking on a lemon drop. She pulled out her lollipop to speak.

"Is The Doctor good," she asked Jack.

Jack made a sour face before biting down on his candy.

He chewed as he spoke, "Yeah. He's good."

Rose looked forward and sucked on her lollipop. The Doctor was gone for a while now. He only scanned them with his, what he called a screwdriver, but with sonic. Rose's lollipop was becoming smaller as well as her patience becoming wry but it wasn't her who got fed up with waiting.

Jack hopped off the table, "We should go find him."

"Maybe he forgot about us," Rose said in a whisper.

Jack looked up at her, "The Doctor wouldn't forget about us."

Jack held out his hand. Rose reached and took it. She hopped down. She held Jack's hand as they walk towards the door. She let go when the door opened on its own. Rose was worried about this but now that the tardis wants them to go then it must be alright. Rose and Jack looked at each before stepping out the door, Rose dropping her lollipop stick onto the floor as they left.

* * *

The Doctor was confused, he was properly confused. Nothing was showing from the scans he did. Jack and Rose were normal but they aren't supposed to be toddlers! _What does this mean_, The Doctor rubbed his forehead, _I'll just have to go to the lake and get a sample. _He looked back to the corridors. He was thinking about them. He wouldn't want to take them with him, they would be safer in the tardis. He touched the console, "You'd take care of them right?" The tardis responded, wordlessly. The Doctor nodded and started driving the tardis back to the lake.

* * *

Jack and Rose were walking around the corridors, trying to get somewhere. Rose thought they were going to the console room. Jack thought they were going to The Doctor's room. They weren't going anywhere.

Rose went to a door that was all white, not like the other doors. She opened it, surprised it wasn't locked. She looked inside. A small lamp was the only light in the room but it was enough light to see everything. She went in. It was a small office. Only a desk and chair. There were papers on the desk and other things. Rose climbed up into the chair. She looked over at the door to see Jack walk in. He looked around. Rose moved herself side to side, making the chair move. She smiled. _It can spin_, Rose thought excitedly.

"Spin," she shouted at Jack.

Jack grinned and went to her. He grabbed one of the arms of the chair. "Ready," Jack asked.

Rose nodded.

He started off slow, walking the chair in a circle, then he started to run. She screamed in delight. Everything blurring together. She then decided to put her hands over her eyes. It was dark but she felt the world move. She kept quiet and the darkness was getting scary. She felt alone. Her breathing speeding up. It reminded her of the lake and how dark it was underneath the surface. So dark. She was drowning. She tried screaming but she couldn't. She couldn't scream, she couldn't breathe.

"Rose!"

She then pulled back her hands and breathed in. The chair had stopped and Jack was looking at her in concern. Rose blinked and the darkness was pushed out of her thoughts. She smiled, "Again!" Jack then smiled, "It's my turn!" "Okay," Rose hopped down as Jack climbed up. She held onto the arm. Before she started to spin him she couldn't but feel like she was forgetting something. She started to spin, smiling as she did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Kilo**

**Author's Note: **These chapters keep getting shorter, I'm going work on making them a bit longer. Anyway here is Kilo again, because you kinda knew he was coming back sooner or later. He shall be back again! Another day though.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own doctor who.

* * *

A young man named Kilo was standing by the lake's edge. Why had he never heard of this lake before? Why didn't his father tell him about it? He looked at his reflection in the water, and why did it seem so familiar? Slowly his reflection changed. He raised his eyebrows as the reflection stood as an old man. When Kilo's mouth gaped open as well as did the reflection's. Kilo touched his face to make sure he wasn't this old man. He wasn't. He furrowed his eyebrows when the reflection went back to showing him. He rubbed his cheek in thought.

"I wouldn't touch that water if I were you."

Kilo turned around to see a familiar traveler. "Why not," Kilo asked. The man in leather jacket and jumper shrugged, "Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." The man passed him and went to the edge of the lake. He crouched down and pulled out a small jar. Kilo was feeling déjà vu like he's been here before. He watched the man scoop up some water, water spilling down his fingers. For a second the man's fingers looked young but it passed before the man even knew it.

The man stood up and twisted a lid onto the jar. He put it back in his pocket. Kilo raised an eyebrow, _how does that fit in his pocket? _He looked up at the man who was staring at him, no, not at him. Kilo followed the man's gaze to his necklace.

"Where'd you get that necklace," the man asked.

Kilo held it, "My father gave it to me."

The man was quiet, a secret telling lying in his eyes. He nodded, "I'll be going then, got what came here for." He started to leave.

Kilo went after him, "Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor," the man smiled at him.

"Doctor who," Kilo asked.

The Doctor grinned, "Just The Doctor."

"I'm Kilo," Kilo introduced himself, "I don't live far from this lake, didn't even know it was here."

The Doctor looked at him with eyebrows raised. He then looked forward. Kilo furrowed his eyebrows, "You know something don't you?" "I always know something don't I," The Doctor mumbled. "What is it," Kilo was getting impatient with the man who withheld secrets from him. The Doctor looked at him, "You really want to know?" Kilo nodded. "Your life is a lie, Kilo," The Doctor told him, "You're younger than you seem. Take off your necklace and you'll see." The Doctor gave him a sympathetic look before walking off. Kilo stood there, baffled at The Doctor's words.

He looked back at The Doctor who walked off over the hills. Kilo looked at his necklace. He took it off. Like a mask coming off he felt something change about him. He heard singing. He looked behind him. The lake was singing to him. It was beautiful but there was some tragic element to the song. He went to the lake. He gasped at his reflection. He looked twenty again. He touched his face, his eyes shined with knowing tears.

"Who am I," he asked to the lake.

The lake reflected again the old man.

Kilo then realized.

_Am I him?_

* * *

The Doctor went back into the tardis, already putting the conversation he had with Kilo in the back of his mind, storing the young man's name for later. For now he had some water to scan. He went to the console and pulled out the jar of water. The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he raised up the jar. The water was dark. It looks like he scooped up the night sky. He remembered Jack saying it was too dark to see underwater. He started working on scanning it.

He stopped when he heard running. He looked back at the corridors. Jack came out, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Doctor," Jack yelled as he ran to him. Jack ran into The Doctor and hugging him tight. "What is it," The Doctor asked then frowned, "Where's Rose?" Jack looked up, through his crying said, "She got hurt." The Doctor picked up Jack and ran to the corridors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Hurt**

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took awhile to update, so much family time and things kept me busy. But I do like this chapter. It was nice writing it. So enjoy and also I'm trying a new style of paragraphs. Tell me if I should keep it or go back to how it was. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own doctor who.

* * *

She didn't mean to fall. The bookshelf was too tall. There was no ladder. Climbing the shelf was the only option. Each step she gained more confidence. Jack was below her, nervously watching. She reached the last top shelf to get the book she wanted. With her tiny arms on the shelf she pulled herself up, only to be disappointed that it wasn't the book she wanted.

"Bad wolf," she questioned. The book's side read, _Mother Bad Wolf's Golden Tales. _As she slowly pulled it out she saw the book was covered in gold spirals and on the front was a golden lady, smiling up at her. Rose thought she knew bad wolf from somewhere, has she read this book before? She shivered as she saw below her. She was farther from the ground than she wanted to be. She put the book onto the shelf and called to Jack, "I'm coming down!" Jack nodded and called back, "Okay!"

Rose started but shook as she almost slipped. Her breathing quickened, making her little heart beat faster and harder. Her sweaty palms started to lose grip on the shelf. Before she knew what was happening she was falling. It wasn't slow, it was a quick fall to the floor. It went black for a second before her sight was back. Her head was pounding, as well as her body aching. She sat up then tried standing up but cried out in pain. Her ankle pulsed with hurt. She covered her mouth and tears slid down her cheeks. She started to cry. She fell back down on her bottom. She cried more as her ankle was pounding. Jack went to her, "Rose, you okay?" Rose screamed out in pain as tears flowed down her red cheeks. Jack panicked, thinking she might be really hurt. He ran out to find The Doctor.

Rose sat there crying but slowly the pain started to numb itself. Rose sniffed in, _should I try standing up again? _Somewhere in her mind, the part of her older self said, _don't. _She listened and stayed where she was. A few tears gently rolled down her cheeks. She looked up as she heard hurried footsteps coming from the doorway. She watched The Doctor run into the library. He had Jack in arms who was crying. He put down Jack on the floor next to Rose. The Doctor kneel down next to Rose. Worry covering his face. "Rose," The Doctor said, his tone cold, "Are you okay?" Rose shook her head, "No, my ankle hurts." The Doctor looked away from her and at her feet. He knew which one it was that was hurt. He saw her bare right foot on its side, her ankle bruised. The Doctor looked back up at Rose, "Only your ankle?" She nodded, thinking.

The Doctor took out his screwdriver and started to scan her. He made her lift up her arms and hold out her hands. He scanned everywhere, to her head to her toes. Jack had stopped crying and was sucking on his thumb as he watched on. The Doctor looked at his screwdriver, his eyes dark unmoving. Rose was about to worry that it was worse than it seemed but The Doctor sighed out in relief. He smiled at Rose, "It's only a bruised and sprained ankle." Rose looked down before looking up again, "I'm okay?" The Doctor's smile got bigger, "You're okay!" Rose smiled, "I'm okay!" Jack smiled against his thumb. Then Rose tried standing up but yelped in pain. The Doctor caught her before she fell again. He picked her up and held her to where she sat on his left arm. "It hurts," Rose frowned. "I know," The Doctor frowned a bit before smiling, "But don't worry, I'm a doctor remember? And what do doctors do?" Rose thought before smiling up at him, "Fix people!" "That's right," The Doctor grinned. Jack hopped up, "And you're going to fix Rose!" The Doctor nodded, "Yes!" Rose giggled. "See you're feeling better already," The Doctor smiled at her. Then he looked up at the book shelf and asked, "What were you doing up there anyway?" Rose looked down. The Doctor looked at her in concern. "She wanted a story," Jack answered for Rose. "Oh." The Doctor looked down, he doesn't have any children's books in the library, some are in… He sighed and looked at Rose, "Do you want me to read you a story?" Rose looked up and nodded. He smiled, "Okay."

* * *

The Doctor stood at the room's door. He crossed his arms. Behind this door was his past, all of it. He stored everything that hurt in there. His own personal storage room, or torture chamber. He closed his eyes shut, thinking. The book he read to Susan. His mind is fighting back as he thought of the title. _It would hurt too much, don't make me remember, _his mind pleaded. He needs a book! Where else would he get a children's book? He could go buy one, but Rose is waiting for him. He hates making people wait for him. He sighed and walked away from the door. He came back again to it. He crossed his arms again and thought. He stood there in thought for a while, time ticking away in the back of his mind. Then he was back when he started to remember things too hurtful. He looked at the door and cursed. He walked away, this time not going back.

He walked into Rose's room where he left Jack and Rose. When he walked in he noticed the lights were dimmed. He looked at the bed and smiled softly. Rose was asleep, her leg propped up on a few pillows. The Doctor had given her cream for her ankle that would heal it in a matter of hours. He forgot it also made humans sleepy. He then looked at Jack who was bundled up and asleep. _Children also take naps_, The Doctor nodded. He walked over and pulled the blanket onto to Rose. Jack grumbled something in his sleep before pulling some back. The Doctor scowled at him and pulled more blanket back over Rose. Rose smiled. The Doctor left, closing the door behind him. He started back to the console, he really had to scan that water right away before anyone else got hurt, including him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Dark**

**Author's Note: **Short chapter because I feel like I should give you guys at least something more while I try to motivate to write more.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own doctor who.

* * *

The Doctor was baffled. "How," he asked out loud, "How?" The water was completely normal. _That's impossible, _he thought, _it can't be! _If he doesn't figure out how to get Jack and Rose back to normal, that would be trouble. Especially with Jackie Tyler. The Doctor almost shivered thinking about what kind of slap he would get from her if she found out her daughter was toddler again. He didn't need to double check the water again, he knew he scanned it right. He sighed and leaned against the console. This wasn't good, he'd have to go back. He crossed his arms in thought, he could talk to that man, Kilo. He had contact with the lake, but he didn't know he did. The Doctor frowned, _how helpful is he going to be? _The Doctor looked up at hearing tiny footsteps. Rose was walking in. She walked to The Doctor and hugged his leg. He put his hand on top of her head, "Your ankle better?" Rose nodded against him, "Yeah." She then looked up at him with a smile on her face. The Doctor smiled back, "Want a snack?" She nodded again. Then she raised her arms in a silent notation. The Doctor picked her up. She held onto his neck. As they walked out of the console Rose spied the jar of water. The Doctor felt her tense up in his arms. He looked at her, "Rose, you alright?" Rose was still clinging to his neck, making it hard for him to see her face. He took a glance behind him and saw the jar. He then saw Rose's face. It was pale, her eyes full of fear. "Rose," The Doctor pulled her back. She quickly lunged for him and buried her head into his chest, gripping his jumper with her hands. "No," she whimpered, "I don't want to swim." "Rose, we aren't going to swim," The Doctor said to her. She shook her head and hid more into him. He held her tight, "It's okay, we won't swim." Rose went silent. The Doctor watched her before looking up at Jack who was standing there. "It's so dark, Doc," Jack said. The Doctor looked at him and swallowed. Jack walked up to him and held up his hand. The Doctor lifted up his eyebrows. Jack's hand looked older. He looked back at Jack. "We're going to be okay," Jack smiled. The Doctor didn't smile. Jack grabbed The Doctor's jacket and started leading him into the corridors. The Doctor followed, his arms tightened more around Rose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Park**

**Author's Note: **As I wrote this and the song Clique came on all I could think about was The Doctor walking to the park with Jack on his shoulders and Rose in his arms, all wearing sunglasses. Every other parent and child there stop what they are doing and watch in awe.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own doctor who.

* * *

While the kids ate The Doctor noticed Jack's hand went back to normal. _It could be possible the effects of the lake is wearing off,_ The Doctor will have to watch them for now on. If the effects of the lake are going away he doesn't have to worry about anything. Even if that's the case he feels like he has to worry about everything. Something feels off about this. He watched the two as they drank and ate. Rose was chewing carefree on her chips. She took notice that The Doctor was watching her. She smiled up at him as she snatched her drink and sucked from her straw. The Doctor smiled back before taking a glance at Jack.

Jack was chewing on his food. He looked up at The Doctor and swallowed, "Can we go play at the park?" "Park," Rose questioned. The Doctor leaned back into his seat, "I don't know." "Park," Rose started to say. "Park," Jack said with her. "Park," they said together. "Park," they yelled. The Doctor shook his head, "You can't make me take you by starting a rebellion." Rose and Jack got up and went to The Doctor. The Doctor watched them, wondering what they could possibly do. They looked at each other before nodding. Rose screamed as she climbed up onto The Doctor. Jack followed. Rose stood up on his legs. The Doctor's eyes went wide, "Don't you dare." Rose smiled before jumping on him. The Doctor groaned. She kept doing it while Jack started to climb onto The Doctor's head. Jack sat on his head, balanced by putting both his legs on The Doctor's shoulders.

Rose started to tickle The Doctor. The Doctor wasn't ticklish but laughed anyway. "Alright," he choked out through his laugher, "We'll go!" He got up, picking up Rose and tickling her. She laughed in delight. Jack positioned himself onto The Doctor's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around The Doctor's chin. The Doctor settled Rose onto his arm. Rose giggled and then looked up at The Doctor. "Doctor," she questioned. The Doctor looked at her, "Yes, Rose?" "Are you related to Dumbo," she asked with a grin. The Doctor gasped. Jack laughed. The Doctor then grinned and they headed off to the console room.

* * *

The tardis took them to a park that was away from any trouble. It was somewhere in Oxford, nowhere near the Powell Estate. Jack was still on The Doctor's shoulders and Rose was walking holding The Doctor's hand. The park was coming up and The Doctor put Jack down. Jack ran to the park. Rose ran after. The Doctor smiled as they were lost into the tubes and slides. The Doctor stood there with arms crossed. They were a few others there. He felt the wind pick up signalling it would rain, but they had at least half an hour till that happens. The Doctor watched the two play and smile. His hearts warmed at the sight of them. He hasn't felt this kind of warmth in many centuries. It was familiar and friendly, he hoped it stayed forever.

The Doctor looked at Rose who was running to him. "Follow me," she said as she took his hand. She pulled him along over to the swings. She hopped up onto one of the swings. "Push me," she told The Doctor. "Alright, hold on," he told her. She grabbed the chains. The Doctor grabbed the chains and pulled her back. He pushed her. She lifted her legs up and kept them up. The Doctor laughed, "Rose, you have to kick back and forth." "I don't want to," she said to him as he pushed her again. He shrugged, "Alright." He only pushed her slow and low. He didn't want her to get hurt again. Rose hadn't complained, so she must fine with the rhythm he was going at. Rose started kicking her legs back and forth. The Doctor smiled, "Thought you didn't want to." Rose glared at him before kicking forward. The Doctor grinned the grimaced when he felt something wet land on his nose. He looked up.

Dark clouds had gathered up. He might've got the timing wrong. In a second it was drizzling and in the next it was pouring. The Doctor cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella. Rose was standing in the pouring rain sticking out her tongue. Jack ran to them. Jack went to The Doctor, "It's raining!" The Doctor yelled back, "It is!" Rose went to The Doctor, "Can we stay?" The Doctor shook his head, "You'll get sick!" Rose frowned but nodded, "Alright…" The Doctor kneeled down to face her, "But we can have some ice cream when we get back, if you want." Rose grinned, "Yeah!" Then it thundered and Jack was right by The Doctor's side. "I don't like the thunder," Jack mumbled. The Doctor picked him up and then Rose, having them both in his arms. He then sprinted in the rain back to the tardis.


End file.
